


A Cold And Broken Hallelujah

by DiamondsxStags



Category: Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi, OFC is Jewish and Canadian, OFC is also autistic, OMC and OFC are twins, OMC is also Jewish and Canadian, This was inspired by RPs I've done with my muse and a Riddler muse, Trigger Warning: Incest, Trigger warning: Alcoholism, Trigger warning: Co-dependent relationship, Trigger warning: Mental illness (Depression; anxiety; PTSD; DID)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the tender age of 23, Suzie Siskin is sentenced to Arkham Asylum for killing Eliza Jones in a fit of insanity. She is to remain there until she serves her eight year sentence or until she is deemed fit enough to re-enter society. While at Arkham, she befriends other inmates, including one Edward Nigma. But she is also forced to delve into the corners of her psyche that she thought she would never have to enter ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold And Broken Hallelujah

**Prologue**

 "Your Honour, we find the defendant not guilty by virtue of temporary insanity."

 The court room rose into an uproar. There was screaming and yelling and sobbing and noise noise  _noise_. Suzie whimpered and covered her ears, bending over and trying to block it all out. She felt a tug at her elbow but refused to move. There was a harsher tug and she timidly rose her head, tears pricking at her eyes. The judge was staring down hard at her and she wanted to crawl under the table and hide.

 "Miss Siskin, while I do not believe it was your ultimate intention to murder Miss Jones, I must give you a sentence." He picked up his gavel. "I hereby sentence you to eight years in Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane where you will receive treatment for your mental health. If during that time you are rehabilitated and prove to not be a danger to society you may released earlier." He banged a gavel and looked at Suzie with what Len later told her was pity.

 She nodded and rose, trembling. She kept her head down as she followed her layer out of the court room, avoiding eye contact and looking down at the ground.

 "You killed my daughter!"

 Suzie jumped as she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and was brought face to face with a teary eyed and furious looking woman. She glared at Suzie and Suzie felt herself freeze in place. "You killed my daughter and you only get eight years?!"

 "Hey lady back off!" Len suddenly leaped to Suzie's defence and tore the woman away from Suzie. He glared at the woman and shoved everyone out of his way so Suzie could get out. But outside the room there were reporters and cameras and microphones and so much  _noise_. Suzie lifted up her leather jacket (it was really Len's but he let her wear it whenever she wanted to) to try and block out the noise.

 She didn't know how long it took to leave the court house, all she knows is that suddenly she's in the back seat of her laywer's car with Len sitting beside her and holding her close to him. "It's alright." He murmurs, his lips close to her cheek. She could smell his cigarettes but she didn't mind for once. She pressed her face against his neck and whimpered. "Everything is going to be ok." He trailed his lips up and down her cheek as he whispered against her skin. "I'll make sure everything will be ok  _ma chérie_."

 "Don't make promises you can't fulfill." Suzie's lawyer, Tom! yes that was his name, Tom, warned. "Arkham is notorious, even out-of-towners like you two should know that by now."

 "Can't you do something? Like find a more low-security place?" Len asked. "Suzie isn't a danger to society."

 "Suzie killed Eliza Jones by stabbing her multiple times in the stomach and chest and poured bleach in her mouth." Tom reminded Len. "And you can bet the Jones family are going to get Suzie's sentence extended."

 "Suzie was temporarily insane!" Len said hotly, glaring at the back of Tom's head. "She doesn't remember any of it, she blacked out!"

 "Which is why she's going to Arkham. Be thankful it isn't Blackgate, at least at Arkham you've got doctors." He had stop because there was a red light. He looked over his shoulder. "Look I'm sorry, I really am, but there's very little I can actually do."

 Len glared and put an arm around Suzie. He pulled her close to him, and kissed her neck. He kissed all the way up to the corner of her mouth and gently kissed her lips. "How good are the doctors?"

 Tom looked away, feeling very uncomfortable. "Very good, a few people have left Arkham and gone on to live normal lives." He drove on and glanced up at the rear view mirror. Len was placing gentle kisses all around Suzie's mouth.  _'Looks like a separation will be good for them.'_ "Look, we already know what Suzie has, and she's been getting treatment for years, that should make things easier."

 "Aren't those maniac super villains in Arkham too?" Len asked.

 "Well, yes. But it's not likely that Suzie will draw their attention." He pulled up in front of the apartment complex Len and Suzie lived in. "You better go pack your stuff kiddo, the Arkham folks will come and get you soon."

 Len got out of the car and held the door open for Suzie. Before he closed the door he leaned in and looked at Tom. "You better get her transferred somewhere better or you will never work anywhere ever again." He threatened in a low, snarly voice. He slammed the door. As Tom drove off (thinking about Len's threat and wondering if he really could make that happen), Len walked with Suzie inside. "I promise I'll try and make this better." He said to her a low, loving whisper. "I love you and I won't let anything happen to you."

 Suzie said nothing and knew that Len would do what he promised. She also knew there was nothing he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> ma chérie=French feminine form of my dear.


End file.
